Under the Top
Get Down! Jueral was an island known for its many Underworld dealings. Because of its location in early Paradise, it opened a path for many of the people trying to get involved in trades and today was nothing different. In fact, it was much more special than the other days. Killed, a man who managed to make quite the name for himself as a member of Xandros' gang, managed to get his hands on quite a lot of merchandise he planned to sell it. "Hello, hello!" Killed shouted as he stood above the meeting table with about seven people around. "Boss Xandros has given me some good stuff to sell today! But, before I offer my product, please tell me what you all have with you today!" --- "Alright!" A small black-haired teen shouted, dressed in Marine uniform with a single medal pinned to his chest. He turned to face the rest of the Marines present and began to command them on what their course of actions would be next. "Ever since Commander Doge got injured, I'm leading the charge. And as such, I felt that following Hamcroft, it would be best for us to come here." Some of the Marines looked back at one another, trying to grasp just what he was saying, though in all actuality they were lost because they had no idea of what had been going on. Not everyone was willing to remain in the dark, as one man raised his hand and spoke. "Uh, that's nice and all. But can you tell us what exactly it is we're doing here?" The teen smiled, "I'm glad you asked!" Turning back around, he pointed at a building within the city. "There's a meeting going down in there between Underworld Brokers!" Hammering his hand, "We're gonna go in and bust their asses!" --- Seated in one of the many chair surrounding the table Costello allowed his eyes to filer around the room taking in the appearance of every present member of the meeting. During his examination he noted that the six other inhabitants currently in the room held some powerful sway within the Underworld something he mentally filed away for later vowing to dig up any blackmail material on them to ensure his rise to the Thorne is smooth. Casually returning his attention back to the present conversation just in time to catch the last words spoken by Killed. Glancing towards in if his men accompany him he nodded his head towards the table which the man placed a large duffel bag on before opening to to showcase a large sum of Beli. Standing up to address the group Costello allowed his impassive eyes to sweep across the room again. "One of the various companies that i’m "Partnered" with has recently developed synthetic counterfeit beli." He began before pausing to allow his claim to wash over the rest before continuing. "It is perfectly identical to its real counter part with the small exception of this little mark here." He stated as he holds up a single bill pointing to the far corner where a small long horned skull can be seen at just the right angle before passing around the bill for everyone to examine. "My plan is to use one of the beli despensers I own to disperse them into circulation within the east blue to start off to see how well it spreads before eventually releasing it worldwide with the plan to eventually control the Beli economy". He paused before one gain glancing around the room. "Of course this is all situational but if it does prove useful I’d be more than willing to provide you all with a piece for the right profit of course." He stated before sitting down once again. Killed and the rest of the men present all burst out into laughter. In fact, Killed laughed so hard that tears began to slide down his cheek and he had to grip his stomach because he began to feel pain. "Did he just say, fake money? HAHAHAHAHAHA" Killed continued to laugh, falling to the ground as though he'd been knocked down. Kicking his legs into the air, Killed laughed and laughed until he'd finally been able to talk again. Placing his hand on the table, Killed lifted himself and straightened his clothes. "Fake money, in this world, will get you killed... And that's not even an intended pun." Tapping his chin, Killed recalled on an old event from his past involving fake money. "I remember when I was a member of Yggdrasil's Royal Army. We jailed a man instantly for fiddling with fake money. In the Underworld, something like that'll get ya' executed with ya' family." Not bothered by the reaction Costello merely smirked in response watching as everyone laughed before once again speaking up. "Your under the assumption that it would be traced back to me or any of my associates, the simply fact is that once it’s released it would be linked to other well profiled body in the Underworld one who I just so happen to hold "valuable" information of". Pausing to seat himself in a more comfortable position he continued. "As I said before this is merely a trial and error based operation in reality I care little for what you all think and believe as you are all irrelevant." Glancing up towards Killed briefly "Well most of you anyways". He finished with a look that clearly showcased his boredom of the situation and response. "Those who're ignorant towards errors of the Underworld will never succeed in a such a place like this. Here, in the Underworld, the only way to rise to tha' top is by supplyin' to those of big names--the Yonko. If ya' think the Yonko, or anyone in this business with a brain, will be willing trust he who is willing to supply fake money... ya' got another thing comin'." While Killed may have been laughing, he had spoken facts. Even though he was a former member of the Royal Army, that title was but a ruse while he attempted to build himself up. "King Braxton placed me and that giggling idiot Gia. I've seen it all from tha' bald monk to the pirate Jesus, executing men because of bad products. If thas' the fate you want, go ahead. But it ain't goin' down in here. Braxton ain't gonna' be mad at me." Killed pulled on his green top and straightened his slender body. "If that is all I'd like to go alo-" BOOM The crashing of the entrance doors cut Killed off before his view had been obscured by a cloud of dust and debris. From the cloud of dust emerged the teen who'd been waiting outside. In his left hand blue cold energy and in his right a fiery red energy sat. "Killed, worth 62,210,000 of Staunton you are under arrest!" The teen claimed, as his platoon of Marine soldiers rushed into the facility. As the explosion of the door rang out throughout the room the men guarding Costello quickly pulled out their weapons and got in front of him shielding him something with was proven to be useless as Costello eyes merely glanced towards the intruders before returning to face Killed. "I take it these are "acquaintances" of yours" he asked in a scarcastic tone of voice as he tended his muscles in preparation for the fight that is surly coming. Category:Sig's RPs